Field
The present invention relates to an open-type POI service system and method where a user directly generates map data and shares the map data with another user based on an SNS.
Discussion of the Background
As communication technologies have developed, devices used when an individual forms social relations through a web have been gradually advanced. Particularly, an SNS (Social Networking Service) that is based on the interactivity of a web and the active participation of users has drawn attention. Meanwhile, the users of the day use map information (including traffic information) through various media such as a smart phone, a web, a navigation, and the like, but the users, as receivers, obtain original data provided from an information provider in a uni-direction. However, in the current IT market, an SNS has been considered as a great issue and has been utilized in most IT services regardless of the characteristics of services. This means that costumers do not prefer to passively do information-related activities any longer.
Therefore, a role of a user as a provider is reconsidered in the market related to map information, and there is a need for enhancement of a service that enables a user to directly generate data and provides data.